Pokemon: An all new start
by Breeze the ninja of air
Summary: New trainers, coordinators, and breeders. What will become of this? Not a romance story, ship whoever you like!


Breezie POV

"Get out of here already! I've been waiting for this day since you came here!" I stumbled out of the wretched place. I was finally ten! I've been living basically alone in that orphanage for years, with only my precious Eevee for company.

"Bye! I'm off into the Pokemon world!" I started running toward the forest,

releasing Eevee from her pokeball and having her run alongside. "I'm so

excited Eevee. To think! Finally we will be the ones battling and showing our

skills!" "Eevee!" "Yeah. Maybe we will even meet some famous Pokemon

trainers and coordinators!" I kept running. First stop was the gym, over in the

next town. "Breezie wait up!" I turned to see... "Justin!" Justin's father was

the gym leader in our town. He's like an older brother in some ways. "Hey I

was thinking and I changed my mind. We should travel together!" "Humph. You

just want some better cooked food!" "Well you wouldn't be wrong there!"

"Humph. What do u think Eevee? Should we allow him to travel with us?" "Ee-Eevee!" She replied shaking her head with good humor. "You heard her! Scram!" "Awwww you don't mean that do you Eevee?" He said bending down to scratch her behind her ears. "Haha. Alright come on, you can travel with us." "Alright! Free food!" "Hey!" "What? Can't a guy have food?" "Grrrr come on! Release zigzagoon! It's our first journey!" I yelled and began to walk deeper into the forest. He released zigzagoon and they both ran to catch up.

Delilah POV

"Go daughter! Go out there and someday you will be a gym leader I'm sure!" "Don't waste your time!" That was a month or so ago...ugh. I was trudging through the forest, feeling like a fail. I had just been banished from battling. For...tackling the gym leader... "AUGH it wasn't my fault! How am I suppose to know what moves shaymin has? It just appears at my doorstep one day!" I released shaymin. "Oh shaymin what moves do you have?"

Shaymin just looked up at me with his big cute eyes. I picked him up and continued walking. I guess I was really upset...because next thing I know I'm surrounded by a Bunch of starly! "Uh oh..." I began running. Bad mistake. They started to attack us! I covered shaymin with my body because I knew running wouldn't help...but shaymin jumped up and ran away! "Shaymin! AUGH!" The starly were using peck...it hurt! I can't...stay...up...*thuds to the ground half-conscience.

Breezie POV  
"Shay-shaymin!" "Hey did you hear that?" Justin asked. Shaymin emerged

from the bushes looking frantic. "What on earth is a shaymin doing here?" It

started to run back where it came from and looked back. "Lets follow it!" I

screamed following Shaymin. "Ugh more running?!" I ran, trying to keep up

with shaymin, with Eevee in my arms. As we break out into the clearing...I

see a girl...being attacked! She must've stumbled into the starlys territory on

accident! "Hey!" Uh oh. The starly noticed me! Time for battle mode. Eevee

hoped onto the ground. Alright. Time for a wild Pokemon battle! "Eevee, tackle

attack!" Eevee tackled strait into the flock scattering it. The starly began to

all use whirlwind and gust. "Alright Eevee use shadow ball into the sky!" The

shadow ball was given and blown into the sky. Justin finally caught up. "Great

you missed!" "Not so fast!" We watched as a gust blew it back down.

"Now...Quick attack!" Eevee shot a quick attack straight into the shadow ball,

causing it to create black rays, hitting the starly. "Finish them off! Tackle and

quick attack!" Eevee created this combo, quickly tackling all the starly down.

"Alright!" I hurried over to the girl who was barely awake. Shaymin was already over there. "We stay here." I proclaimed.

IN SOME OTHER LOCATION

Sam POV

I kept running. I was never going back. I was the right age to be on my own,

but they want to keep me as their young spy. I had been in Team Rocket for as

long as I remember. I was sick of it. I wanted to be free, have fun. I had jiggly

puff in my arms. I want to be my own trainer. I slowed down as I knew they

had stopped chasing me. Suddenly I heard something in the bushes. "I'm sick

of running, come at me!" I said setting jigglypuff down. "Calm down

amateur." Said a boy about my age that came out of literally no where. He had

an absolute with him. "You seem in a hurry." I scowled. "I'm coming with you."

"WHAT?! I don't need anybody with me." "Listen amateur you think I need

someone to slow me down? But I know you will get hurt if you stumble around

like that." "But I-" "deal with it" he said with an icy glare and he began to walk

away. I guess I had no choice. I began to follow him. "Calvin" "What?" "I'm

Calvin" "Ok..." I picked up jigglypuff and began to walk. "Calvin wait up!" I

turned to see yet ANOTHER boy run up. "Oh hi I'm Antonio!" "What took you so

long?" Calvin asked. "Hey I was gathering supplies to cook." "Alright

c'mon..." I watched as he released a Beautifly. "Lets go"

**What will happen next? How will the groups go?**


End file.
